


Post Scriptum

by Deidorimu



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidorimu/pseuds/Deidorimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пре-канон, в основном про Балема до того, как он стал «лордом Балемом, первым наследником».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый фрагмент

**Author's Note:**

> Если честно, я не очень люблю выкладывать на всеобщее обозрение незаконченные работы, но в этот раз решила сделать исключение. Возможно, "в процессе", написанное красным шрифтом, будет для меня стимулом всё-таки это дописать.

      Ба­лему при­ходи­лось слы­шать, как слу­ги ук­радкой на­зыва­ли па­рад­ную ре­зиден­цию ма­тери «Коль­ями», но ему са­мому шпи­ли двор­ца на­поми­нали ос­трые зу­бы глу­боко­вод­ной ры­бины. Во­об­ра­жа­емая ры­ба буд­то бы толь­ко что от­ве­дала сы­рого мя­са, а ви­ной все­му — за­кат­ное сол­нце, ока­тив­шее весь дво­рец гра­нато­вым, поч­ти кро­вавым цве­том. Окон­ные про­ёмы, вы­тяну­тые и уз­кие, как ме­дицин­ские про­бир­ки, бы­ли не­помер­но ог­ромны­ми, и из­да­лека ка­зались на­рисо­ван­ны­ми на сте­нах чёр­ны­ми чер­ни­лами. Ба­лем всег­да с не­тер­пе­ни­ем ждал воз­можнос­ти сю­да при­ехать, но, сто­ило зам­ку по­казать­ся на го­ризон­те, как ра­дос­тное не­тер­пе­ние сме­нялось вол­не­ни­ем, да­же стра­хом. За­мок был единс­твен­ным ру­кот­ворным со­ору­жени­ем в ок­ру­ге, сре­ди ка­менис­тых утё­сов гряз­но-фи­оле­тово­го цве­та и изум­рудных де­ревь­ев, цеп­ля­ющих­ся за них то­щими из­ви­лис­ты­ми кор­ня­ми. Вок­руг взлёт­но-по­садоч­ной пло­щад­ки бе­лели цве­ты, ле­пес­тки ко­торых бы­ли сплошь пок­ры­ты се­точ­кой зо­лотис­тых про­жилок, но Ба­лем уже знал, что цве­ты не при­над­ле­жат этой пла­нете. Ма­ма лю­била их, по­тому и ве­лела вы­сажи­вать здесь на вре­мя сво­его пре­быва­ния. Обыч­но иноп­ла­нет­ные цве­ты увя­дали быс­тро, не вы­дер­жи­вая раз­лу­ки с род­ной ат­мосфе­рой.  
      Он не лю­бил её за­мок. Ма­ма и са­ма бы­вала здесь не так уж час­то, а, ког­да бы­вала, то не­дол­го. Ес­ли ей уда­валось за­дер­жать­ся хо­тя бы на лиш­ние сут­ки, она по­сыла­ла за ним. Это на­зыва­лось «приг­ла­шени­ем», но ему и в го­лову не мог­ло прий­ти хоть раз от­ка­зать­ся, ка­кой бы ни бы­ла наг­рузка в Ака­демии, где он жил и учил­ся в пос­ледние нес­коль­ко лет. Слиш­ком ред­кая это бы­ла воз­можность — при­кос­нуть­ся к её ру­ке, быть по-нас­то­яще­му ря­дом и го­ворить с ней са­мой, а не с её го­лог­ра­фичес­кой про­ек­ци­ей. Но каж­дая встре­ча ом­ра­чалась не­об­хо­димостью воз­вра­щать­ся сю­да, пря­миком в пасть к го­лод­ной глу­боко­вод­ной ры­бине.  
      Ещё из ок­на ко­раб­ля, он уже ви­дел це­лую про­цес­сию, при­быв­шую для встре­чи. Впе­реди плыл, не ка­са­ясь по­ла, не­помер­но ог­ромный от­кры­тый па­лан­кин-са­моход, на ко­тором хва­тило бы мес­та для де­сят­ка Ба­лемов. С каж­дой из че­тырёх сто­рон па­лан­ки­на — по ма­лень­кой рез­ной го­лове. Го­ловы на­поми­нали че­лове­чес­кие и бы­ли со­вер­шенно лы­сыми, ес­ли не счи­тать па­ры заг­ну­тых на­зад ро­гов, тор­ча­щих из ос­но­вания лба. Гла­за ук­ра­шений смот­ре­ли неп­ри­вет­ли­во и злоб­но, буд­то уже пред­вку­шая, как при­дёт­ся во­лочить на се­бе оче­ред­но­го соп­ля­ка-лор­дё­ныша, для ко­торо­го ни­же его дос­то­инс­тва встать и прой­тись но­гами по зем­ле.  
      Ос­новную часть про­цес­сии сос­тавля­ли мо­дули в тор­жес­твен­но-бе­лых одеж­дах. Их оди­нако­вые, ис­кусс­твен­но-ра­дос­тные вы­раже­ния лиц зас­тавля­ли по­ёжить­ся. Па­лан­кин соп­ро­вож­да­ли и слу­ги, все­го двое, оба нез­на­комые. Один из них был гиб­ри­дом че­лове­ка и ка­кого-то боль­шо­го кос­ма­того зве­ря, ве­ро­ят­но, мед­ве­дя. Да­же су­тулясь, он воз­вы­шал­ся над ос­таль­ной про­цес­си­ей на пол­то­ры го­ловы, ли­цо его бы­ло слег­ка сплюс­ну­то, гла­за ед­ва за­мет­ны из-за тя­жёлых бро­вей-гу­сениц, а на ру­ках — чёр­ные ког­ти, по­хожие на хи­тино­вые жу­чиные пан­ци­ри. В том, что в ге­нах вто­рого про­вожа­того бы­ла хоть од­на че­лове­чес­кая часть, Ба­лем сом­не­вал­ся: сходс­тво с че­лове­ком ог­ра­ничи­валось раз­ве что ко­личес­твом ко­неч­ностей. Ко­жа вто­рого бы­ла неж­но-ро­зово­го цве­та, но от све­та иг­ра­ла то пе­рели­вами фи­оле­тово­го, то зе­лёно­го. Ру­ки пе­репон­ча­тые, как у жа­бы, а за спи­ной сло­жены та­кие же пе­репон­ча­тые крылья. Глаз у не­го был все­го один — би­рюзо­вый, пос­ре­ди лба, вмес­то во­лос — ка­кие-то стран­ные от­рос­тки, на­поми­на­ющие иг­лы мор­ско­го ежа.  
      — Мо­лодой лорд Ба­лем, ле­ди Се­рафи ожи­да­ет вас в трон­ном за­ле, — за­гово­рил вто­рой про­вожа­тый, и Ба­лем от­ме­тил, что у не­го не один, а два ря­да мел­ких, но ос­трых зу­бов, а го­лос, хоть и гром­кий, как буд­то буль­ка­ющий, склиз­кий.  
      Ба­лем, как учи­ли, кив­нул, ста­ра­ясь не вы­дать смя­тения. Обыч­но ма­ма не ус­тра­ива­ла для не­го офи­ци­аль­ных, па­рад­ных встреч, но, по­хоже, те­перь рас­су­дила, что он уже дос­та­точ­но взрос­лый. Ког­да Ба­лем спус­тился с па­лубы кос­мо­лёта вниз, поз­во­лив гра­вита­ци­он­но­му стол­пу мяг­ко пос­та­вить се­бя на зем­лю, тот из про­вожа­тых, ко­торый был по­хож на мед­ве­дя, ни сло­ва не го­воря, схва­тил его за по­яс, под­нял и ос­то­рож­но уса­дил в ви­сящий в воз­ду­хе па­лан­кин. Ба­лем и опом­нить­ся не ус­пел. Он хо­тел поб­ла­года­рить про­вожа­того, но при­кусил язык — его учи­ли, что ти­туло­ван­ной осо­бе не­гоже го­ворить со слу­гами без край­ней на то не­об­хо­димос­ти.  
      Ши­рокий па­лан­кин по­казал­ся вдруг тес­ным и не­удоб­ным, и Ба­лем за­ёр­зал на мес­те, опа­са­ясь, что, сто­ит па­лан­ки­ну дёр­нуть­ся, рез­ко за­тор­мо­зить, и он не су­ме­ет удер­жать­ся. Он ма­шиналь­но схва­тил­ся за од­ну из лы­сых го­лов-ук­ра­шений, но от­дёрнул ру­ку, смеш­но, но по­тому что опа­сал­ся ещё силь­нее ра­зоз­лить и без то­го сер­ди­тую го­лову. Па­лан­кин плыл мяг­ко, но стре­митель­но. Мо­дули, сос­тавляв­шие хвост про­цес­сии, ра­зош­лись по сто­ронам, про­пус­кая его и про­вожа­тых впе­рёд, как буд­то рас­сту­пились во­ды бур­но­го бе­лого по­тока, и Ба­лем ныр­нул в не­го с го­ловой, ожи­дая, что вол­ны вот-вот сой­дут­ся вновь. Он да­же ды­хание за­дер­жал, вы­дох­нув, толь­ко ког­да мо­дули уже ос­та­лись за спи­ной.  
      За баш­ни зам­ка опус­ка­лось мес­тное сол­нце, яр­кое и го­рячее, и смот­реть на не­го бы­ло боль­но, по­это­му, воп­ре­ки эти­кету, Ба­лем поз­во­лил се­бе опус­тить го­лову и сос­ре­дото­чил­ся на длин­ных те­нях, плыв­ших вслед за ним, про­вожа­тыми и не­удоб­ным сер­ди­тым па­лан­ки­ном. Те­ни бы­ли вы­тяну­тыми, длин­но­ноги­ми, нем­но­го на­поми­нали лы­сые де­ревья.  
      Па­рад­ный вход сто­рожи­ли два ка­мен­ных из­ва­яния с ль­ви­ными го­лова­ми на те­ле яще­рицы. Пасть од­ной из го­лов зас­ты­ла в веч­ном ос­ка­ле-улыб­ке, вто­рая смот­ре­ла с нас­то­рожен­но-по­доз­ри­тель­ным вы­раже­ни­ем, чуть-чуть щу­рясь. Нес­коль­ко лет на­зад Ба­лему бы­ло поз­во­лено, в от­сутс­твие ма­тери, по­гулять по ок­ру­ге, и он пер­вым де­лом осед­лал од­но из из­ва­яний, то са­мое, го­лова ко­торо­го улы­балась. Сей­час ему та­кое по­веде­ние бы уже не прос­ти­лось. Неп­рости­тель­ной бы­ла бы и по­пыт­ка сей­час про­тянуть ру­ку и по­пытать­ся дот­ро­нуть­ся до сте­ны зам­ка. Ба­лем от­че­го-то был уве­рен, что, нес­мотря на тёп­лую по­году, от­весная, глад­кая сте­на на ощупь хо­лод­нее ль­да.   
      В зам­ке бы­ло прох­ладно и не­ес­тес­твен­но ти­хо. Тя­гучая и тя­жёлая ти­шина, на­вали­лась на пле­чи, как буд­то на не­го свер­ху наб­ро­сили плащ с ка­пюшо­ном, и он ус­лы­шал, как ко­лотит­ся собс­твен­ное сер­дце. Ти­шина пу­гала, и он ста­рал­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на скри­пе са­пог про­вожа­тых, на ров­но вы­шаги­ва­ющих сза­ди мо­дулях. То­пот чу­жих бо­тинок сей­час был при­ят­нее са­мой изящ­ной ме­лодии.  
      До боль­шой за­лы — ан­фи­лада па­рад­ных ком­нат, где во вре­мя тор­жес­твен­ных при­ёмов нак­ры­ва­ют сто­лы с яс­тва­ми, и где под жи­вую му­зыку вновь и вновь пов­то­ря­ют од­ни и те же па ра­зоде­тые па­ры. Ба­лем по­ка не при­нимал учас­тия в та­ких ме­роп­ри­яти­ях, но наб­лю­дать со сто­роны ему уже при­ходи­лось, и он ду­мал, что жи­вые гос­ти ма­ло чем от­ли­чались от мо­дулей — та­кие же ис­кусс­твен­ные улыб­ки на ли­цах, та­кие же од­но­тип­ные одеж­ды.  
      Каж­дая за­ла ан­фи­лады бы­ла сво­его цве­та, от­де­лана по-сво­ему, и каж­дая пред­назна­чалась для оп­ре­делён­но­го ти­па гос­тей. Ба­лем пом­нил: крас­ная, на сте­нах ко­торой бы­ли фи­гур­ные ме­даль­оны, — для во­ен­ных; зе­лёная, с ди­ваном-пе­рерос­тком, вы­тянув­шимся вдоль всей пра­вой сте­ны, и ле­вой сте­ной, сос­то­ящей це­ликом из од­но­го боль­шо­го зер­ка­ла, — для дам; зо­лотис­то-си­няя с шёл­ко­выми по­лот­на­ми на сте­нах — для знат­ных муж­чин… От кра­сок нем­но­го ря­било в гла­зах, и по­пыт­ка опус­тить взгляд к по­лу на сей раз ни к че­му не при­вела — пол был вы­мощен раз­ноцвет­ной узор­ча­той плит­кой, буд­то све­тящей­ся из­нутри.  
      Па­лан­кин очень мяг­ко за­тор­мо­зил пе­ред вхо­дом в па­рад­ный зал, где ма­ма обыч­но при­нима­ла са­мых знат­ных гос­тей. Все мыс­ли о мёр­твом зам­ке, об ос­трых зу­бах и ког­тях про­вожа­тых, о ме­хани­чес­ких улыб­ках мо­дулей и рыбь­их клы­ках, ра­зом рас­та­яли, как тон­кая ль­дин­ка на сол­нце. И ос­та­лась толь­ко ра­дость, по­тому что за зак­ры­тыми две­рями сей­час жда­ла ма­ма.  
      Мо­дули, мар­ши­ровав­шие за спи­ной, за­мер­ли — все ра­зом. Ког­да две­ри рас­кры­лись, без­звуч­но разъ­ехав­шись в сто­роны, внутрь дви­нулись лишь Ба­лем и двое слуг-про­вожа­тых, ко­торые, в про­чем, пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог, так и ос­та­лись сто­ять у две­рей, скло­нив свои мох­на­тую и иголь­ча­тую го­ловы.  
      — Мо­лодой лорд Ба­лем Аб­ра­сакс! — про­буль­кал вновь вто­рой про­вожа­тый.  
      Ма­ма, си­дев­шая на тро­не, кив­ну­ла, и Ба­лем не­воль­но вы­тянул­ся всем те­лом.   
      — Мо­жете ид­ти, — го­вори­ла она ти­хо, да­же нем­но­го приг­лу­шён­но, но боль­ше­го и не тре­бова­лось — сто­ило ей ра­зом­кнуть гу­бы, как всё вок­руг буд­то бы за­мира­ло, и ок­ру­жа­ющие с жад­ностью ло­вили каж­дое её сло­во.  
      — Ле­ди, — син­хрон­но ска­зали про­вожа­тые за спи­ной Ба­лема, и он ус­лы­шал, как они уда­ля­ют­ся, ос­тавляя их с ма­терью на­еди­не.  
      Тро­ну знат­ной осо­бы по­лага­ет­ся сто­ять на воз­вы­шении, но, по ве­лению ма­мы, воз­вы­шение сос­то­яло из все­го од­ной сту­пени, взоб­рать­ся на ко­торую не сос­та­вило бы тру­да да­же ре­бён­ку, че­го уж го­ворить о Ба­леме, ко­торый за пос­ледний год вы­рос поч­ти на де­сять сан­ти­мет­ров. И он сос­ко­чил с па­лан­ки­на и поч­ти по­бежал, пе­ремах­нув че­рез сту­пень и ос­та­новив­шись у са­мого тро­на. Ему так хо­телось об­нять её, но она, он уже по­нял, жда­ла сей­час дру­гого. Фор­маль­ность, но не зря же его учат это­му в Ака­демии. И Ба­лем, сде­лав над со­бой уси­лие, пок­ло­нил­ся и по­цело­вал про­тяну­тую ему ма­лень­кую ру­ку, буд­то и не жи­вую, из пло­ти и кро­ви, а из тон­ко­го фар­фо­ра.  
      Ма­ма ода­рила его бла­гос­клон­ной улыб­кой, и са­ма прив­лекла к се­бе, креп­ко об­няв. От неё пах­ло цве­тами, быть мо­жет, те­ми са­мыми, с зо­лотис­ты­ми про­жил­ка­ми. Это был за­пах до­ма. Не без­жизнен­но­го мрач­но­го зам­ка, но его вла­дели­цы, а там, где она — дом.   
      — Дай на те­бя пос­мотреть, — её ма­лень­кие ла­дони лег­ли ему на щё­ки. — Как же ты вы­рос!..  
      Ба­лем был го­тов рас­плыть­ся в улыб­ке, но, ког­да он уви­дел вы­раже­ние ма­миных глаз, улыб­ка рас­та­яла, и от неё не ос­та­лось и блед­ной те­ни. Ба­лем при­кусил ниж­нюю гу­бу. Иног­да, нер­вни­чая, он про­кусы­вал ниж­нюю гу­бу до кро­ви. Вос­пи­татель­ни­ца в Ака­демии, за­метив это, ус­тра­ива­ла ему вы­волоч­ки — лор­ду сле­ду­ет быть спо­кой­ным, соб­ранным и уве­рен­ным, лорд не дол­жен грызть ног­ти и ку­сать гу­бы… Всё это он знал на­изусть и ста­рал­ся из­ба­вить­ся от «ду­рац­кой при­выч­ки», но иног­да сов­ла­дать с со­бой не уда­валось.  
      — Что слу­чилось, ма­ма?..  
      — Ни­чего, ми­лый… Прос­то мне так жаль, что мы ред­ко ви­дим­ся. Ка­жет­ся, ещё вче­ра ты был сов­сем кро­хот­ным, а сей­час, гля­ди, ско­ро ме­ня пе­рерас­тёшь. Мне так хо­телось про­водить с то­бой боль­ше вре­мени, по­ка ты ещё ре­бёнок…  
      — Но, ма­ма, я же бу­ду ря­дом, да­же ког­да вы­рас­ту…  
      — Ко­неч­но, мой ми­лый, — она вновь теп­ло улыб­ну­лась. — Ко­неч­но.  
      Ма­ма то­же из­ме­нилась с мо­мен­та их пос­ледней встре­чи. Сей­час, вбли­зи, он ви­дел, что она выг­ля­дела ус­тавшей. Обыч­но яр­кая, све­тяща­яся, она как буд­то по­теря­ла часть сво­его си­яния, по­тус­кне­ла, как кры­ло ба­боч­ки, ес­ли за не­го слу­чай­но ух­ва­тить­ся паль­ца­ми. Но это бы­ла его ма­ма, и, ког­да она смот­ре­ла на не­го, как сей­час, он точ­но знал, что она — са­мая кра­сивая ма­ма во всей все­лен­ной.  
      Сол­нце уже заш­ло, и за ок­ном рас­пра­вила крылья ночь. Ма­мины лю­бимые цве­ты в тем­но­те све­тились мяг­ким оран­же­вым цве­том, а, ес­ли пос­мотреть на не­бо, бы­ли вид­ны кро­хот­ные кап­ли-звёз­ды и две Лу­ны, од­на, боль­шая, уве­сис­тая, иде­аль­но-круг­лая, а вто­рая по­мень­ше, сей­час с дву­мя кра­еш­ка­ми-игол­ка­ми.  
      — В Ака­демии всё хо­рошо? — спро­сила она, как он ду­мал, ско­рее по при­выч­ке, по­тому что ещё вче­ра её го­лог­рамма на­веща­ла его, и он под­робно рас­ска­зывал ей о учё­бе, не­об­хо­димос­ти про­сыпать­ся с са­мого ут­ра и о не­выно­симых за­няти­ях тан­ца­ми.   
      Он ни­как не мог сов­ла­дать с собс­твен­ны­ми но­гами, ко­торые на вре­мя за­нятий прев­ра­щались в чу­жие, не­ук­лю­жие, поч­ти не­уп­равля­емые. И, что ещё важ­нее, ни­как не мог взять в толк, за­чем ему тан­цы, и по­чему он обя­зан ими за­нимать­ся. Будь его во­ля, пред­по­чёл бы учить­ся стре­лять или сколь­зить на гра­вита­ци­он­ных бо­тин­ках, но ма­ма толь­ко го­ловой ка­чала в от­вет на та­кие пред­ло­жения.  
      — Дру­гие ре­бята ме­ня сто­ронят­ся, — сам не зная, за­чем, вдруг ска­зал он. — Я ни­чего им не сде­лал, а они как буд­то за­ранее ме­ня не лю­бят.  
      — А за­чем они те­бе? — ма­ма выг­ля­дела удив­лённой. — Ты же не обя­зан с ни­ми во­дит­ся, в кон­це кон­цов, ник­то из них те­бе не ров­ня, это ты уже дол­жен по­нимать.  
      — Но…  
      Не ска­зать, что у не­го был по­вод, что­бы жа­ловать­ся. Дру­гие маль­чиш­ки иног­да ру­гались, да­же дра­лись, но его, Ба­лема, ни­ког­да ник­то и паль­цем не тро­нул. Толь­ко вот иног­да ему да­же хо­телось, что­бы его, а не дру­гого маль­чиш­ку под­ка­ра­ули­ли бы пос­ле за­нятий и по­коло­тили. Он бы сна­чала ра­зоз­лился, дал сда­чи, но не стал бы жа­ловать­ся ни­кому из пре­пода­вате­лей или вос­пи­тате­лей. И, уви­дев это, его бы, мо­жет быть, прос­ти­ли, при­няли…  
      — Всег­да бу­дут лю­ди, ко­торые за­виду­ют, — про­дол­жи­ла ма­ма. — К это­му луч­ше при­вык­нуть сей­час, ты же Аб­ра­сакс, и те­бя ждёт боль­шое бу­дущее, го­раз­до боль­ше, чем у них всех вмес­те взя­тых, — она сжа­ла его ру­ку. — По­это­му не об­ра­щай на них вни­мания.  
      — Да, ма­ма.  
      Ему так хо­телось объ­яс­нить, рас­толко­вать, что ник­то его не оби­жа­ет, не драз­нит, не за­виду­ет, уж по край­ней ме­ре от­кры­то, но сло­ва, го­товые сло­жить­ся в це­лые фра­зы, так и зас­тря­ли в гор­ле, и он вновь при­кусил гу­бу. Ма­ма мо­жет опять расс­тро­ить­ся, а это­го он хо­чет мень­ше все­го на све­те.  
      — Ба­лем, я ведь не прос­то так те­бя се­год­ня приг­ла­сила. Се­год­ня я хо­чу те­бе кое-что по­казать, и вре­мя уже поч­ти по­дош­ло. Дай ру­ку.  
      Её ла­донь бы­ла тёп­лой и су­хой, дер­жа­ла она креп­ко. Ба­лем по­нял, что сей­час они пе­ремес­тятся, вот толь­ко не знал, ку­да имен­но. Ма­ма при­кос­ну­лась к ед­ва за­мет­но­му, по­хоже­му на боль­шую ро­дин­ку дат­чи­ку за ухом, и пе­ред гла­зами за­мель­те­шили пёс­трые точ­ки, из ко­торых пос­те­пен­но ста­ла скла­дывать­ся це­лая кар­тинка.   
      В сле­ду­ющий мо­мент они уже сто­яли пос­ре­ди шум­ной за­литой сол­нечны­ми лу­чами ули­цы. Го­род был Ба­лему нез­на­ком, а при­земис­тые, на вид де­ревян­ные до­мики с цвет­ны­ми окон­ны­ми стёк­ла­ми ка­зались ско­рее ил­люс­тра­ци­ей к дет­ской сказ­ке, чем нас­то­ящи­ми до­мами, где мо­гут жить нас­то­ящие лю­ди. «Нас­то­ящие лю­ди» в ок­ру­ге то­же бы­ли, и не­мало. И они все ку­да-то очень спе­шили. Ба­лем ед­ва не от­шатнул­ся, за­поз­да­ло вспо­миная, что сей­час, здесь, ник­то, кро­ме ма­мы, не мо­жет его тол­кнуть, при­кос­нуть­ся или нас­ту­пить на но­гу. Они, на са­мом-то де­ле, всё ещё сто­яли в трон­ном за­ле, но при этом ста­ли про­ек­ци­ей, и мог­ли те­перь наб­лю­дать за бе­зымян­ным для Ба­лема го­родом и да­же пе­реме­щать­ся по не­му, ес­ли хо­тели. Ког­да Ба­лема толь­ко-толь­ко это­му на­учи­ли, он час­то та­ким об­ра­зом гу­лял по нез­на­комым пла­нетам, ку­да толь­ко мог пе­ремес­тить­ся. Но вско­ре осоз­нал, что, ког­да гу­ля­ешь так, сол­нце не гре­ет, нель­зя дот­ро­нуть­ся до во­ды в фон­та­не, не­воз­можно по­дой­ти и ку­пить у тор­говца ап­пе­тит­ный яр­ко-крас­ный ле­денец, и на са­мом де­ле всё вок­руг — прос­тая дви­жуща­яся кар­тинка.  
      Ба­лема с ма­мой ник­то не мог тол­кнуть, но не­види­мыми для ок­ру­жа­ющих они не бы­ли, и вот уже ма­лень­кая свет­ло­воло­сая де­воч­ка, ра­за в два млад­ше Ба­лема, ткну­ла в них кро­хот­ным паль­чи­ком и гро­мог­ласно раз­ры­далась на всю ули­цу. Её ма­ма, дер­жа­щая её за ру­ку, зас­ты­ла, удив­лённо мор­гая. Гла­за у неё бы­ли ак­ва­мари­новые, Ба­лем ещё ни­ког­да та­ких не ви­дел, по край­ней ме­ре, у лю­дей без ген­ных мо­дифи­каций.  
      Он ук­радкой взгля­нул на ма­мин про­филь — обыч­но, пе­реме­ща­ясь та­ким об­ра­зом, она ста­ралась быть ос­то­рож­ной, не по­падать­ся на гла­за мес­тным, его учи­ла пос­ту­пать так же. Но ма­ма смот­ре­ла спо­кой­но, слег­ка прик­рыв гла­за.  
      — Ле­ди Се­рафи? — ус­лы­шал Ба­лем го­лос, по­нимая, что это ра­бота­ет ма­мин пе­редат­чик.  
      — Мо­жете на­чинать.  
      Что имен­но на­чинать, он не по­нимал до са­мого пос­ледне­го мо­мен­та. Ес­ли бы по­нял, то, воз­можно, ма­лодуш­но сбе­жал бы, выр­вался из ма­миной хват­ки, да­же по­нимая, что она бу­дет ра­зоча­рова­на. Но он не по­нимал, а ма­ма дер­жа­ла креп­ко, стис­ну­ла так, что ру­ке ста­ло боль­но. Ма­ма смот­ре­ла на­верх, в не­бо, буд­то бы не за­мечая сле­пяще­го яр­ко­го сол­нца. Ба­лем пос­мотрел то­же, пы­та­ясь по­нять, что же она вы­ис­ки­ва­ет: пти­цу, об­ла­ко, а, мо­жет, кос­мо­лёт?..  
      Сол­нце по­гас­ло, вык­лю­чилось, как элек­три­чес­кая лам­почка. Ко­неч­но же, это бы­ло не­воз­можно, и не один Ба­лем так по­думал: ок­ру­жа­ющие лю­ди, за­мед­ля­ли бег, ос­та­нав­ли­вались, изум­лённо смот­ре­ли сна­чала друг на дру­га, буд­то толь­ко за­метив, что на ули­це они не од­ни, а за­тем — на­верх. На Ба­лема с ма­мой боль­ше ник­то не об­ра­щал вни­мания.  
      А свер­ху спус­кался ко­рабль, по­доб­ных ко­торо­му Ба­лем ни ра­зу в жиз­ни не ви­дел. Боль­ше все­го он по­ходил на за­вис­ше­го в не­бе ог­ромно­го ки­та с тя­жёлой на вид пе­ред­ней частью и уз­кой хвос­то­вой. Ог­ромный, очень мед­ли­тель­ный, ко­рабль опус­кался вниз.  
      — Он сей­час не толь­ко здесь, — ска­зала ма­ма. — Это лишь один из мно­гих.  
      — Ма­ма, что это? За­чем это?  
      — Это Жат­ва, ми­лый, — ска­зала она и сжа­ла его ру­ку с та­кой си­лой, что он ед­ва не вскрик­нул. — Смот­ри вни­матель­но.  
Ес­ли бы она не ве­лела смот­реть, он бы зак­рыл гла­за. И он смот­рел, а из ма­тово­го брю­ха «ки­та» вы­летел рой чёр­ных то­чек, ко­торые, приб­ли­жа­ясь, раз­раста­лись и обо­рачи­вались стран­ны­ми урод­ли­выми су­щес­тва­ми с пус­ты­ми без­жизнен­ны­ми гла­зами. Слы­шал, как зак­ри­чали лю­ди, ви­дел, как бро­сились бе­жать, и как у них не по­лучи­лось, по­тому что су­щес­тва, спус­ка­ющи­еся с не­ба, ока­зались быс­трее. И ви­дел, как та са­мая ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка, ты­кав­шая в не­го паль­цем, ис­че­за­ет под но­гами люд­ско­го по­тока, слы­шал, как про­тяж­но во­ет её ма­ма. Пос­ле все­го, вспо­миная это сно­ва и сно­ва, он го­ворил се­бе, что де­воч­ке по­вез­ло. На тех, ко­му по­вез­ло мень­ше, он смот­рел и смот­рел, чувс­твуя, как дер­жит за ру­ку ма­ма. Смот­рел до тех пор, по­ка гла­за не за­волок­ла чёр­ная пе­лена, и не умер­ли все зву­ки в ушах.  
      Он при­шёл в се­бя на хо­лод­ном по­лу трон­но­го за­ла, ря­дом си­дела встре­вожен­ная ма­ма.  
      — За­чем? — толь­ко и су­мел вы­мол­вить он. — Ма­ма, за что?..  
      Она по­мог­ла ему встать, мол­ча при­жала к се­бе и не от­пуска­ла. Он чувс­тво­вал её го­рячее, час­тое ды­хание на собс­твен­ной ма­куш­ке.  
      — Ты Аб­ра­сакс, ми­лый. И ты дол­жен знать, ка­кой це­ной нам дос­та­ёт­ся то, что мы име­ем. Это жизнь, и так — то­же соз­да­ёт­ся жизнь. Твоя, моя, жизнь мно­гих важ­ных, хо­роших лю­дей. За­пом­ни это. И вспо­минай каж­дый раз, ког­да бу­дет нас­ту­пать вре­мя для оче­ред­ной Жат­вы.   
      — Те лю­ди… Они же…  
      — Ско­ро нач­нутся ра­боты по очис­тке пла­неты, и она сно­ва бу­дет за­се­яна, ми­лый. Мил­ли­ар­ды лю­дей бу­дут жить, уми­рать, лю­бить, не­нави­деть, ра­довать­ся, пе­чалить­ся… У них бу­дет очень мно­го вре­мени.  
      — Мно­го вре­мени?.. — он поп­ро­бовал эту фра­зу на вкус. — Но ведь они та­кие же, как мы, как же?..  
      — Нет, — обор­ва­ла его ма­ма рез­ко и серь­ёз­но. — Они не та­кие же, как мы, Ба­лем. Они сов­сем не та­кие.  
      Он мол­чал, и пе­ред его внут­ренним взо­ром сно­ва и сно­ва пла­кала ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка, дер­жа­щая за ру­ку ма­му так, как он дер­жал свою.


	2. Второй фрагмент

      На время каникул Академия засыпала. Светлые, стерильно-чистые коридоры пустели, и их покой нарушался лишь изредка — торопливой поступью припозднившихся с отъездом учеников. Балем знал, что уже скоро стихнут и они. Занятия кончились, желающих остаться в здешних, неожиданно ставших тесными, стенах почти не было.   
      Балем остался, как неоднократно до этого. Когда он, ещё мальчишка с дрожащими коленками и срывающимся голосом, впервые заявил матери, что хотел бы провести каникулы в Академии, он в глубине души рассчитывал, что она запретит. И снова будут Колья, снова давящая на виски тишина, снова ожидание, когда мать высвободится из оков нескончаемых дел и неизбежных встреч — и будет рядом… Но она согласилась. Он уже взрослый. Он вправе решать.  
      Позже, спустя несколько лет, Балем осознал: после его реакции на Жатву мать была в нём разочарована. А ещё, если его матери и хотелось с ним видеться, то леди Серафи Абрасакс, единственную наследницу рода Абрасаксов, вечно занятую, уставшую, сложившаяся ситуация устраивала. Больше не было необходимости вырываться в Колья ради личной встречи, почти украдкой. Он как будто отпустил её, снял с неё обязательства претворяться «мамой»…  
      От таких мыслей начинала кружиться голова, поэтому Балем не любил об этом думать. Обычно, когда подобные мысли возвращались, точно назойливая мошкара, он, чтобы отвлечься, садился за электронную тетрадь и переписывал очередной конспект. В детстве учителя жаловались на его неразборчивый почерк, но в последние годы никто не посмел бы делать подобных замечаний, и не мудрено — сейчас его почерк был безупречен. Некогда Балем мог вот так, часами просиживать над записями, с нарочитой аккуратностью выводя каждое слово. Буквы не давались, пускались в пляс, разъезжались в ширь или вытягивались в высоту, а он стирал, переписывал, опять стирал… В такие моменты в голове воцарялась приятная пустота, и в ней эхом отдавались лишь отзвуки очередной буквы, очередного слова, которое, только будучи написанным безукоризненно, могло, наконец, наполниться смыслом и зазвучать по-настоящему…   
      В какой-то момент один мальчик сумел одержать победу в войне с несколькими десятками букв. Балем подозревал, что кто-то из его преподавателей счёл эту победу своей, педагогической, но переубеждать никого не видел смысла. Выиграв войну с почерком, Балем почти не ощутил удовлетворения. Собственными руками он лишил себя возможности отключаться от реальности, несколько дней ходил по школьным коридорам, будто в полусне, не зная, что делать дальше. А потом принялся снова переписывать собственные записи. Особого смысла в это не было, но линии-строчки выверенных букв выглядели красиво.  
      Тогда же он впервые осознал, что настоящая красота пряталась среди ровных рядов букв, отражалась в вычищенном до блеска полу комнаты и забиралась под воротник отглаженной рубашки. Она приносила спокойствие. Беспокойство же — грязь на руках, лице или одежде, жирные пятна чужих пальцев на экране электронной тетради, бесстыдно кружащая по комнате пыль, оставленная не на своём месте сумка… Этого он научился избегать.  
      А вот чего не удавалось избегать — так это чужих взглядов. Учителя и воспитатели хвалили, но было в их похвале, а особенно во взглядах что-то холодное и искусственное, как у модулей. Разве что модули запрограммированы на улыбки, а люди зачастую и улыбнуться себя не утруждают. Для них — сказал: «Молодец», — и задача выполнена, подопечный поощрён. Но важнее всего не слова, а то, как при этом смотрят. Балем осознавал, что на него смотрят настороженно. Не со страхом, но с подозрением, как будто сомневаются, что он — это действительно он, а не какой-то чужак, примеривший, забавы ради, его личину. Но хуже были одноклассники, потому что они не молчали. К нему, как и прежде, обычно не цеплялись, но, он мог поклясться, что, где был он и другие ребята, обязательно присутствовал и их шепоток. Он почти стал материальным и следовал попятам, куда бы Балем ни шёл. Взгляды украдкой, шелест голосов, невнятный смешок-другой за спиной — стали его постоянными спутниками в учебное время. Он иной раз ловил себя на том, как собственная рука до боли в подушечках пальцев вгрызается в кромку стола, или как по шее сзади пробегают мурашки, и от этого передёргивает. Иногда кружилась голова.  
      Каникулы были порой для передышки и восстановления сил. Безусловно, Академия не становилась, не могла стать местом полного уединения — некоторые воспитатели и преподаватели не покидали её стен и на время каникул, иногда оставались и другие мальчики, чаще всего те, кого не могли забрать домой занятые родители. Но это было так ничтожно мало, что Балем мог себе позволить днями ни с кем не разговаривать, никого не слышать, если, конечно, по голофону не звонила мать. И он мог почти не покидать своей комнаты, разве что изредка наведываясь в местную столовую, где, в прочем, встречался чаще всего только с обслугой-модулями, а уж у них его молчаливость вопросов не вызывала.  
      К ночи, когда от шагов за дверью остались разве что воспоминания, Балем покинул убежище. На каникулах комендантский час, принятый в учебное время, отменяли, и можно было свободно ходить по коридорам Академии, не опасаясь, что бдительному воспитателю вздумается тебя этим попрекать. Обычный яркий свет в широких тоннелях-коридорах угасал, оставляя только слабое тёплое свечение. Новая мода на архитектуру давала о себе знать — Балем помнил, лет десять назад над головами учащихся нависали грузные люстры, того и гляди грозящие сорваться вниз. Люстры пропали, уступив место светящимся стенам, полу и потолку. Тогда же прежде серый коридор превратился в янтарный, светящийся. Модули-уборщики поддерживали коридор в неизменной чистоте, невзирая на попытки студентов его замарать, и в панелях на стенах можно было разглядеть тень собственного отражения.  
      Или чужого отражения. Балем никак не ожидал кого-то встретить в такой час, он был неосторожен, и потому почти попался, едва не столкнувшись лоб в лоб с двумя воспитателями, шагающими в его сторону из перпендикулярного коридора-рукава. Но они были заняты разговором, а он вовремя заметил их отражения в боковой панели стены. И, не помня себя, заскочил в ближайшую комнату, оказавшуюся чужой пустующей спальней. Спрятаться было первой реакцией, несмотря на то, что особого смысла в этом не было: его могли встретить разве что вежливым вопросом, всё ли в порядке, и отчего ему так поздно вздумалось побродить. Но Балему не хотелось ни с кем встречаться, и он затаился.  
      — Оставлять его без причины Виракти бы не стали, — услышал Балем обрывок фразы.  
      — Жуть, — послышался лаконичный ответ.  
      Одного, точнее одну из говорящих Балем сразу узнал — Бёата, воспитательница, которую мальчишки прозвали Ухокрылкой. Балему её уши крылья не напоминали, но он привычно про себя называл её именно так. Как и все воспитатели, она была сплайсом, очевидно, с существом, похожим на собаку, и её отличали длинные обвисшие уши, полностью скрывавшие ушные раковины. Из-за этой особенности, Бёата плохо слышала и сама говорила громче других воспитателей. Можно было подумать, что она постоянно орёт из-за вконец сдавших нервов, но на самом деле именно она, из всего персонала, отличалась редким терпением и добродушием.  
      — Леди Абрасакс опять своего оставила? — тем временем осведомился второй голос, тот самый, что недавно ужасался неизвестно чему.  
      — А то как же, — ворчливо отозвалась Бёата. — О чём она только думает? Они ж всего раз растут! А она его и не навещает толком. Другая б на её месте про всё забыла, первый ребёнок же!.. На мальчонке вечно лица нет, ходит, как прибитый, чуть что — дёргается сразу. А мамаша, знай себе, блистает со всех экранов!  
      — Думаешь, из-за отца его?..  
      — Да кто ж их разберёт…  
      К голове прилила кровь, и Балем схватился за стену, едва не выдав себя. Голоса удалялись, и даже визгливые интонации Бёаты утонули в глубине коридора, а Балем не мог сдвинуться с места, пошевелить и пальцем.  
      — «Так вот, значит!..»  
      Сердце, казалось, было готово разорваться на части, от кома в горле было тяжело дышать. Они думают, что мать его бросила?! Да как смеет эта жалкая сплайса говорить о его матери в таком тоне?! Что она, за всю жизнь не видевшая ничего, кроме стен Академии, может знать об управлении огромной корпорацией?! Как смеет осуждать его мать?! Да если бы он сам хотел!..  
      Он едва не сорвался с места, чтобы догнать воспитателей, высказать всё в лицо этому ничтожеству, но чувствовал, как по щекам уже бегут злые, гневные слёзы. Лорд не должен показывать таких эмоций, лорд должен быть холоден и спокоен, лорд…  
      Балем осел на пол и беспомощно разрыдался. И волна гнева схлынула, вместо неё в голове крутилась лишь одна фраза, которую он бы так хотел прогнать из мыслей, но не мог: «Нет, они не думают, что мать его бросила, они это знают».  
      Он зажал руками уши, словно голоса воспитателей вдруг вернулись, закрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать слёзы. И потому не заметил сразу, как дверь чужой спальни, ставшей его укрытием, приоткрылась, и на пороге появилась чья-то фигура.  
      — Ну и ну… — протянул мальчишеский голос. — Ухокрылка была на высоте. Мало того, что она мёртвого разбудит, так ещё и как сказанула-то! Сразу видно — к месту, ко времени.  
      Взгляд Балема испуганно метнулся к вошедшему. Высокий, почти на полголовы выше Балема, светловолосый, с узким лупоглазым лицом. Очень знакомым лицом. Балем не сумел выудить из памяти имени обладателя, вероятно, он его и не знал, зато помнил, что этот мальчик — один из старших.  
      — Что же ты, сидишь и ревёшь, когда надо было поставить балаболку на место? — скучающим тоном осведомился мальчик. — Луам Анкур. Не пялься на меня так, мы не знакомы, хотя я-то тебя знаю, Абрасакс.  
      У Балема всё внутри похолодело. Луам произнёс его фамилию так, будто был готов вот-вот в него плюнуть. Фамилия самого Анкура тоже как будто бы и вертелась на языке, но Балем никак не мог вспомнить, где её слышал.  
      — Так значит, твоя мамаша видеть тебя лишний раз не хочет из-за твоего покойного папаши? — нарочито весёлым голосом спросил Луам.  
      Балем позабыл про слёзы и вскочил с пола, и Луам, явно не ожидавший такой прыти, отшатнулся с удивлением.  
      — Как ты смеешь?!  
      — Ой, да брось, история вашей семьи — достояние общественности. Через пару десятков лет, небось, в школе будем слушать, как одна наивная, но очень богатая аристократка выскочила замуж за чокнутого модернизатора, вздумавшего учинить революцию среди знати и заставить всех отказаться от Регенекса. И как жена потом его заказала…  
      Луам был больше Балема. Крепче, сильнее. И поэтому от первого удара не упал. Балем на это и не рассчитывал. И, когда, неумело сжав кулак, бил, хотел ровно одного: ударить. Удар пришёлся Луаму по щеке, но прошёл вскользь, и, очевидно, скорее удивил, чем причинил боль.  
      — А ты не только ревёшь, ты и бьёшь, как девчонка.  
      И Луам ударил в ответ.  
  
      Балем подозревал, что редкому, даже самому отъявленному хулигану доводилось побывать в кабинете директора, господина Шатше посреди ночи. Заспанное, очень злое лицо самого Шатше тоже говорило о том, что к такому он не слишком-то привык. Более того, Балема в этот кабинет привели в первый раз за все годы обучения в Академии. Где в это время находился Луам, оставалось только догадываться. Балем смутно помнил, что ему всё же удалось то ли выбить, то ли сломать ему зуб, оцарапав при этом костяшку пальца. На руку из-за этого Балем старался не смотреть — от вида крови его тошнило. Лицо полыхало, один глаз никак не удавалось открыть, нос не дышал, и, кажется, с него тоже капала кровь.  
      Шатше — дородный мужчина, выглядящий молодо, но, как подозревал Балем, исключительно благодаря недавно принятой ванне из Регенекса. Человек, но настолько портретно походивший на борова, что не грех было заподозрить в нём незаклеймлённого сплайса. От него воняло потом, тёмные волосы торчали засаленными клоками, а, наспех застёгивая рубашку, он промахнулся на одну пуговицу, добавляя к самому по себе абсурдному внешнему виду финальный штрих. Балем ощущал бы в разы больше брезгливости, если бы не мрачное осознание того, что сам он сейчас, скорее всего, выглядит ещё хуже.  
      Зато кабинет у директора оказался уютным, пусть и неоправданно большим. Висящие в воздухе кресла на воздушных подушках — золотой каркас и отделка под чёрную кожу, стол-проектор в выключенном виде напоминал классический, из тёмного дерева. На стенах — чёрно-белые абстрактные рисунки из чётких геометрических форм, несколько книжных шкафов, забитых в равных пропорциях книгами, которые, как Балем подозревал, никто в жизни не открывал, и симпатичными безделушками со всех краёв вселенной. В довершении — прямо над директорским столом угрожающе зависла старомодная люстра из почти прозрачного, светло-жёлтого стекла. Балему бы очень хотелось, чтобы хоть эта упала. Прямо сейчас.  
      Шатше негодовал: он бы понял, если бы это был кто-то другой, но лорд Абрасакс, лучший в своём классе, да, чего уж там, один из лучших учеников за всю историю Академии! Примерное поведение, идеальное прилежание — и драка?! Да ведь это уму непостижимо!   
      Балем с угасающей надеждой поглядывал на люстру. Шатше брызгал слюной, как неумелый верблюд, едва не срывался на крик, а, когда замолкал, чтобы отдышаться, выразительно играл жевалками. Балем слушал, но не слышал — странное дело, когда мать говорит, даже тихо, её прекрасно слышно, но, когда кто-то вроде директора, жалкого, почти бьющегося в истерике, пытается что-то втолковать, его слова пролетают мимо, не задевая, не раня.  
      Балем думал так до тех пор, пока директор не произнёс: «Я буду вынужден оповестить леди Серафи о произошедшем».  
      Вновь прилила к голове кровь, он посмотрел на Шатше с отчаянием, а тот, осознав, что Балема удалось зацепить, расплылся в злобном торжестве, как мыльный пузырь на полу — того и гляди лопнет.  
      — Я понимаю, ваши с лордом Анкуром семьи не ладят, но это не повод затевать драку, особенно в стенах Академии… — продолжал Шатше, а Балем, наконец, вспомнил.  
      Анкур — фамилия одного из конкурентов матери, некогда владевшего мощной корпорацией по производству Регенекса, но в последние тысячелетия сильно сдавшего позиции. Их продукция была признана низкокачественной, во многом из-за того, что лорд Анкур слишком торопился проводить Жатву, надеясь соперничать с матерью Балема на рынке.  
      — И всё же, что произошло? — Уже не в первый раз вопрошал директор, вряд ли всерьёз рассчитывая на ответ. — Зачем вам понадобилось выяснять отношения… таким способом?  
      — Он назвал моего отца чокнутым, — Балем с вызовом посмотрел на Шатше.  
      Шатше замер, открыл было рот… Но промолчал. Бросил ещё пару реплик о недопустимом поведении, даже менее внятно, чем до этого, — и отпустил Балема, велев ему идти прямиком в медицинский кабинет, чтобы обработать раны.  
      Балем пошёл, гадая, выполнит ли Шатше угрозу обо всём доложить матери, и запоздало соображая, что мать, в очередной раз занятая делами корпорации, может на такое никак и не отреагировать. В сущности, ничего страшного не случилось — пара синяков и ссадин, которые бесследно исчезнут под воздействием Регенекса. О причине драки Шатше говорить не осмелится. Для матери это запретная тема.


End file.
